Welcome to the World, Little Malfoy
by DramioneLove6
Summary: Their Worlds Will Collide sequel...Hermione gets pregnant. Now what are they going to do?
1. Chapter 1

_Please, let it be negative._ Hermione Granger was terrified and panicking. Ever since her and Draco had become a couple, she had been blissfully happy. And the first time they made love? Heaven. That was two months ago.

Then came the first missed period. She did not think much of it; it happened occasionally. Never, though, had it happened twice in a row. Draco had urged her to buy a pregnancy test, and she did. He was now waiting in the common room of the Room of Requirement, downstairs from where she was in the bathroom. She had made him wait down there; she could not be around people doing something like this.

One minute passed, then two. It was a five-minute test, but it felt like five lifetimes. When the results finally were visable, she reached out with a shaky hand and snatched up the plastic stick. Two pink lines. _Shit._

"Draco...we have a problem." She called downstairs through the cracked open door. He was beside her in a heartbeat, looking at the test in her hands.

"Positive." He groaned. He took the thing away from her and tossed it in the trash. "Well, we'll just have to get through this like we have everything else: together." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She had known he would stay with her, but it made her happy to hear it from him. She knew that they would cope. He would support her like he always had. Her mind drifted over the past three months: her parents' death, Ron dropping out of school...and of course, the things she had helped him through. His mother had been sent to St. Mungo's in January because his father had attacked her. Apparently, Narcissa had told her husband that she wanted to leave him and stop being a Death Eater. He had prompty performed the Cruciatus Curse on her until one of the house-elves could not stand the screaming anymore and had contacted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They had arrived to find Narcissa bleeding and screaming on the floor and Lucious standing over her. He had been locked up in Azkaban and she was sent to St. Mungo's. They had not released her until three weeks ago, and only into the care of the Order of the Pheonix. She had been sent into hiding and Draco had not spoken to her since.

"Draco, what are we going to do? There's still three months until we leave Hogwarts. I'll start to show." She turned worried eyes on his face. He smiled.

"Come on, we'll think of something." He sat down on the toliet and pulled her into his lap. "We'll figure something out. The library has to have books about this, and Hogsmeade's gotta have a store or a shop..." His voice trailed off and Hermione leaned back on his shoulder.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so so sorry for how long it's been! Being GUFN coupled with writer's block, it was difficult to get this chapter finished. I am sincerely sorry and please feel free to flame me in your reviews; I deserve it. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait in some small way.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"Ginny, hush, you'll wake the entire Tower!" Hermione sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the fire, head in her hands. Ginny knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But when you said you had life-changing news, I thought it would be less...well, life-changing." She frowned. "I thought you said you were using protection."

"We _were_." Hermione said, exaspirated. "I don't know what happened." Ginny snorted.

"It broke, is what happened. I told you to get birth control form the apothecary." She glanced at Hermione's face and was startled to find Hermione glaring her. "What?"

"Don't even think about saying 'I told you so', I'm under too much stress and I can't - " Ginny interrupted her.

"Hermione! I wouldn't, you know that!" She stood and squished herself into the chair with Hermione, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Look, I'm going to do anything I can to help. Whatever you think I could do. Just tell me, okay? I'll do research, I'll get you Honeyduke's, I'll even find a way to get Mum talking about how she raised us without letting anything on about you. Worst comes to worst, I'll tell her I think _I _might be pregnant." Hermione looked at Ginny in shock.

"Ginny, you can't do that! Your mum would have a heart attack! If she starts asking questions, you tell her it's me that wants to know." The thought of Mrs. Weasley knowing about her and Draco being together in any way was enough to make Hermione nervous, but for her to know about this new and irriversible bond between them? It was downright frightning. But she couldn't let Ginny subject herself to her mother's wrath like that. Not for the sake of protecting her. To her surprise, however, Ginny was grinning.

"I know what you're thinking you, know. That Mum would go into a conniption fit and kill me. But what I know is that she would be ecstatic. She loves Harry, always has, and she told us just last week she couldn't wait to see what her grandchildren would look like. Made Harry go beet red, 'cos we'd just finished - "

"I get the picture; spare me the details. Still, I don't want you taking that chance. She'll need to know about me and Draco sooner or later...we'll just toss the news about the baby in while we're at it." Hermione took a deep breath. "I was actually thinking about writing to her, to ask if I could come to the Burrow for a weekend soon. I'm going to tell her everything." Ginny's eyes widened, then gentled. She rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"You know she wants you to be able to tell her anything. She doesn't want to replace your mum, but she does want you to have someone you can go to." Tears began spilling down Hermione's cheeks. She nodded, unable to speak for a moment. Then she wiped her face dry and stood.

"Thank you Ginny. So much. You've always been like a sister to me, and I know you really are, in every way that counts." The two girls smiled at each other. "Do me a favor though..." She trailed off.

"Don't tell Harry?" Ginny guessed.

"Don't tell Harry. Not yet. I know he's okay with Draco now, but I don't want to start anything."

"Of course. Do you want to stay here tonight or are you going back to the Room of Requirement?" Hermione hesitated, but when she spoke her voice was firm.

"I'm going back to the Room. Draco's probably waiting for me." Her eyes softened, and she smiled. "I was so afraid, Ginny. So afraid of what would happen with us. But I shouldn't have been. Draco's a good man. He won't leave me. He's gotten quite protective of me. He didn't even want to let me come here alone tonight. How did I get so lucky? What did I do to deserve him?" Ginny stood, and hugged Hermione tight.

"You know, I'll bet he thinks the same about you every day." She whispered in Hermione's ear. "You deserve the best, and I think you got it. Both of you."

They let go of each other and Hermione smiled, turning to leave. She disappeared through the portrait hole and made her way carefully back to the Room of Requirement, where she knew Draco would be waiting, as always, to make sure she was back and safe with him again.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Again, I apologize for how extremely long it's been!_

"Loyalty." Hermione whispered to the monks in the painting, and the door to the Room of Requirement swung open for her. Immediately, Draco's hand reached out for her. She couldn't help but smile. "Draco, I told you not to wait up for me," she said.

"You knew I wouldn't listen. I'm not gonna go to bed when my pregnant girlfriend is wandering the school at night alone." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her gently. "Even if you weren't carrying my child, you're the most precious thing in the world to me. I can't help worrying about you whenever you're out of my sight." He sat down on the couch, pulling her down with him. Hermione leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're sweet, love. But honestly, what's the worst that could happen to me? We're at Hogwarts, for Merlin's sake." She laughed, but his face stayed serious.

"That's my point exactly, though. Hogwarts isn't the safe haven it used to be. With Dumbledore dead it's just another school for magic filled with half-trained witches and wizards. There are still rogue Deatheaters out there that probably think killing Harry would bring back the Dark Lord." Draco trailed a finger up the inside of his left forearm, where the Dark Mark had faded to nothing. Hermione watched him for a moment, then covered his hand with her own.

"I know. But Draco, this is still the safest place to be. The Order…well, what's left of it anyway, they still have all their protections set on the school. And there's the centaurs, the thestrals, Grawp…hell, the acromantulas even help keep this place safe." She shuddered, remembering the week before when some unknown Deatheater had come screaming out of the Forbidden Forest with dozens of seven-foot spiders hot on his heels. They'd eaten him there on the grounds, and many first-years had been sent to the infirmary for shock. She hurriedly blocked the image from her mind. Draco sighed.

"I suppose you're right. Now, it's late, so let's get to bed, ok?" At Hermione's nod he stood and they walked hand in hand up the stairs to the single bedroom they now shared. As Hermione dressed for bed, Draco watched her face. She didn't know what he knew. He had gotten a letter from the Order while she was in Gryffindor Tower. His father had escaped from Azkaban. He wasn't worried about his mother; Narcissa was well hidden. It was himself, and therefore Hermione, he was worried about. He knew Lucius might try to come for him, and if he did, he would find Hermione. _If anything happens to you because of me, I think I'll kill myself, _he thought. Hermione crawled into bed and curled up at his side, head under his chin. He gazed at her for a moment, grey eyes pools of compassion and worry. _I promise you I'll look after you and protect you. I won't let him touch you._


End file.
